<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll be right over by echocantspell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772045">I'll be right over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell'>echocantspell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Boys In Love, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dom Oma Kokichi, Dom Saihara Shuichi, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Oma Kokichi, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Riding, SUPER CHEESY, Sir Kink, Sub Oma Kokichi, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, Topping from the Bottom, also super fluffy, kinda?? I guess??, very bold saihara shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>    "Saihara Shuichi &lt;3<br/>   Kichiiiiiiiiiiii :( :( :(<br/>     Sent 9:42pm"</p><p>     "Saihara Shuichi &lt;3<br/>   Kokichi..... I really miss you... :(<br/>     Sent 9:48pm"</p><p>     "Saihara Shuichi &lt;3<br/>   Kichi..... I'm horny..... :(<br/>     Sent 9:53pm"</p><p>Ouma yelps and nearly drops his phone when he reads the last message.</p><p>(Pre-game fic in which Ouma and Saihara go all the way for the first time)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll be right over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm back again!! this time with a pre-game fic!! i hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>   <em>'No... No!!! Y-You can't kill me!! I have to get out of here - Please don't kill me!! I-I'm not the blackened, I swear!!! Please, please I can't die now... No.... NO!!!!'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma pauses the scene and rewinds a bit, replaying it again as he listens to the blackened beg for their life. He lets out a small laugh when they claim not to have been the killer, despite all the clear evidence that was presented during the trial.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>'Please, please you can't kill me!!! Let me go!!! No!!! NO!!!!'</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The blackened screams in agony during their execution, as all their friends are forced to watch. They all cry, and some are beyond angry. Regardless, none of them can find it in them to tear their eyes away from the sight before them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>      This was one of Ouma's <em>favorite </em>episodes. He had already watched it a number of times, and could recite the lines from memory - but he <em>never </em>got tired of it. He <em>never </em>got tired of <em>Dangan ronpa.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Neither did his boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Said boyfriend, though, was in his own dorm room at the time. In all honesty, he was probably doing the same thing Ouma was currently. Dangan ronpa <em>was </em>what brought them together, after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The execution ends - and after the reactions from the surviving students are shown - so does the episode. Ouma sighs and stretches, pushing his laptop to the side as he does so. As much as he'd love to keep rewatching his favorite episodes, he had to get some rest soon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Before Ouma can get ready for bed, however, his phone vibrates. He picks it up and checks the notification, only to find that he'd missed quite a few messages from his boyfriend while he was watching Dangan ronpa... Guess they weren't doing the same thing after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   <em>  Saihara Shuichi &lt;3</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>  Kichiiiii i miss youuu! let's spend some time together!! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:22pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Saihara Shuichi &lt;3</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   Kichi!! Text me back please..... i miss you :(</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:31pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Saihara Shuichi &lt;3</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   Kichiiiiiiiiiiii :( :( :(</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:42pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Saihara Shuichi &lt;3</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   Kokichi..... I really miss you... :(</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:48pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Saihara Shuichi &lt;3</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   Kichi..... I'm horny..... :(</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:53pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma <em>yelps</em> and nearly drops his phone when he reads the last message. Sure, Saihara texting Ouma when he was... horny certainly wasn't out of the ordinary, but it never failed to fluster him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After recovering from his initial shock and embarassment, Ouma shakily types back a reply.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>Ouma Kokichi</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   And what would you like me to do about that?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:55pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma cringes after he sends the message, feeling like the reply was a bit cold and awkward. He always got embarrassed easily when doing this sort of thing with Saihara, and the other boy <em>knew </em>that - but he always just assures Ouma that it was cute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's phone buzzes again, breaking him out of his thoughts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>Saihara Shuichi &lt;3</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   You could come over and help me out... ;)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:57pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouma buries him face in his hands in embarassment, and whines at the response. Saihara could just be so embarassing sometimes...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma sighs and picks his phone back up, sending a reply without giving himself a chance to overthink</p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>Ouma Kokichi</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>   I'll be right over.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Sent 9:59pm</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Once he's sent the message, he gets out of bed and leaves his dorm, heading towards Saihara's room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   This isn't the first time they've done this, but Ouma couldn't help but feel more nervous than usual this time. Saihara and Ouma had been talking lately about going 'all the way' with eachother, and Ouma was anxiously wondering if tonight would be that night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The furthest they've gone together so far is Ouma fingering Saihara, and giving eachother oral. Of course, Ouma never had the confidence to initiate any of it - Saihara'd always been the one to start anything sexual (while making sure Ouma is comfortable with it, of course).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Would Saihara like Ouma to be the one to initiate something for once? He wasn't sure if he had it in him, but it would be worth a shot if it'd make Saihara happy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He's breaks himself out of his thoughts when he makes it to Saihara's dorm. Ouma takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door hesitantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After a few moments, the door opens slowly to reveal Saihara - and Ouma <em>chokes </em>in reaction to the sight of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara was wearing an oversized shirt, and <em>nothing else</em>. A shirt that used to be <em>Ouma's. </em>He'd given it to the other when he realized he bought the wrong size - but he'd never <em>seen </em>him in it before. The sight of Saihara wearing a shirt that once belonged to him brought on an... unexpected feeling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The shirt was big on Saihara - though it was big on Ouma too when it was his. It was a white shirt with the Dangan ronpa logo on it, which is why he knew Saihara'd love it. Ouma didn't mind giving it to him at all, though. He already owned plenty of Dangan ronpa merch (although, so did Saihara).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Suddenly, Saihara lets out a quiet giggle, startling Ouma out of his thoughts. A blush tinged his cheeks when he realized he had been staring.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Like what you see?" Saihara asks quietly, a playful smile on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma can't find the words to respond, so he just gives a small - though embarrassed - nod. Saihara laughs again, before gently pulling Ouma into his dorm by the wrist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Once Ouma's inside, Saihara shuts the door behind them. He steps towards Ouma and smiles at him. Ouma had trouble keeping his gaze from staring at the boy's thighs, but he somehow managed to mantain eye contact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After a moment, Saihara slowly cups Ouma's cheeks and pulls him into a kiss. The purplenette lets out a small noise in surprise, before pressing back into the kiss slowly. Saihara presses his body closer against his, and Ouma <em>hopes</em> that he couldn't feel the tent in his pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara seemed to catch onto Ouma's hesitation, so he gently takes Ouma's arms into his hands and guides them around his waist. The shorter boy takes the hint and tentatively lowers his hands to Saihara's hips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The bluenette hums in satisfaction, cupping Ouma's cheeks again and deepening the kiss. Before Ouma can think, he moans quietly as a tounge is slipped into his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara starts slowly walking him backwards and towards his couch, while never breaking the kiss. Once they reach it, he softly pushes Ouma onto it. Ouma  gasps as the other boy sits on his lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Ouma can't hide his groan when Saihara starts grinding down onto his arousal. He pulls away from the kiss, gasping for air and moaning from Saihara's movements. The taller boy leans down to litter kisses all over Ouma's neck, sucking here and there to leave hickies and gentle nips at his pale skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara pulls away for a moment to whisper in his ear. "You're so cute, Kichi... I can't wait for us to get to the <em>fun</em> part~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's breath hitches in his throat, realizing what Saihara was implying. The shorter boy decides not to give a verbal response in his embarrassment, so he moves his hands behind Saihara to gently squeeze his ass. The bluenette lets out a gasp and a small whimper at the feeling, grinding down harder onto Ouma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Normally, Ouma is quite slow and nervous during their intimate moments. He's always afraid of making a wrong move or crossing his boyfriend's boundaries. But now, realizing that they might go <em>all the way</em> tonight<em>, </em>Ouma felt a rare shock of confidence run through him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   So, he slowly slips Saihara's shirt over his head, now exposing the other completely. Saihara giggles at this, booping Ouma's nose. "Somebody's a bit impatient~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...It's only because you got me so riled up." Ouma responds, moving his hands back to fondle Saihara's now bare ass. The bluenette moans out at this, leaning his head into Ouma's chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma takes this chance to marvel at the sight before him - Saihara was naked, whining on his lap with his face buried in the other boy's chest. From this angle, Ouma couldn't<em> see </em>the boy's erection, but he could <em>feel</em> it poke his stomach. He was hard, and already leaking precum from what he could tell. Saihara was lightly covered in sweat, and a heavy blush from the desperation he knew he felt... and <em>Ouma</em> was the one who'd done this to him. Only <em>Ouma</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "<em>A-Aahh</em>... Y-You're quite handsy, h-huh, Kichi?" Saihara's asks with a quiet, breathy laugh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma freezes for a moment, pulling his hands away as embarassment and guilt settle in him. "...I'm sorry, I should have asked first."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "H-Huh? No, no, d-don't worry! I-I didn't mean it in a bad way, darling." Reassures Saihara, guiding Ouma's hand's back to where they were. "...Y-You can touch me all you like, Kichi. It feels good... and I trust you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma stares at him for a moment, looking for any hint that he was uncomfortable. When he found none, he sighs in relief and lets his hands wander again. One of his hands moves to Saihara's nipple and gently pinches it. The boy lets out a high-pitched moan at the feeling, encouraging Ouma to go further and bring his mouth down to slowly nip at his other hardened bud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara whines, softly pushing his boyfriend away from his chest so he could look into his eyes. "K-Kichi, quit teasing, please..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Said 'Kichi' simply stared at him for a moment, analyzing his flushed face. Despite the tension, Saihara somehow maintained eye contact - as did Ouma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Finally, the shorter boy speaks a simple one-word response. "Okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Before Saihara can process what his lover had said, he's suddenly pushed down onto the couch, and their positions are swapped. Ouma leans over him, a blank stare on his face as he slowly pins Saihara down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Reveling in this new dominant side to Ouma, Saihara <em>gulps</em>. The boy above him is usually quite shy when it came to anything sexual - but tonight seemed to be an <em>entirely</em> different story.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara is broken out of his thoughts when Ouma tilts his head, noticing the bottle sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch they lay on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It was a bottle of lube.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "A-Ah, I did tell you I was horny before, didn't I...?" Saihara asks carefully, averting his gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...Ah... I suppose you did. But..." Ouma hesitates, a blush dusting his cheeks. "D-Did you, um, use it...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Huh...?" Asks Saihara, before it hits him. "O-Oh! If you're asking if I was masturbating earlier, then yes, I was. I've already prepared myself for you, Kichi~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara giggles as Ouma stutters a response, though his words are muffled by his hands as he buries his face in them again. "Hehe, sorry, was that too much? My bad~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma just grumbles, and shifts to bury his face in Saihara's shoulder instead of his own hands. The taller boy smiles sweetly, looping his arms around the other's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "You know... if you're not ready, we don't have to go all the way tonight. I do think <em>I'm </em>ready, but I'd be willing to wait as long as it takes for you, Kichi." Saihara whispers, softly petting the purplenette's hair as he speaks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...I'm ready too, I think. I'm just nervous, is all." Ouma mutters back, leaning up a bit to look into his boyfriend's eyes. "I want this, Shuichi. As long as you do too."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I do... I want this too." Saihara's voice is quiet, and breathy - but Ouma hears it all too well, and he smiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma sits back up further, gently spreading Saihara's legs so he can see all of him. The boy under him is smiling, his hair ruffled and his face still flushed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma takes his time in running his hands along his body, teasingly avoiding where he knew the bluenette wanted them most. Saihara frowns and whines when he notices this. The sound is enough to convince Ouma to go further, so he leans down and starts pecking kisses onto Saihara's inner thighs - earning a breathy moan from the boy under him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma decides to cut his teasing short, so he careful brings his hand down to softly rub his fingers against Saihara's entrance. This draws out a needy whine from him, convincing Ouma to slowly slide two fingers inside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara lets out small gasps of breath as he starts pumping his fingers inside him, slowly letting his pace speed up. Even if his boyfriend had already... <em>prepared himself </em>before Ouma had come over, he still wanted to take things slow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Ouma leans his head into Saihara's shoulder and presses a kiss to his neck, shivering as he listens to Saihara's quiet moans. He speeds his pace up subconsciously, pressing his fingers in <em>deeper </em>in an effort to find his prostate.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It doesn't take long for Saihara to cry out, and that's how Ouma knew he'd found his sweet spot. He adjusts his angle to make certain to hit that spot of his with every <em>thrust</em> of his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara's nails dig into Ouma's back as he whines. "<em>K-Kichiii~ </em>I said q-quit teasing...! <em>Hhhnn-"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouma slows to a stop and pulls his fingers out, and Saihara pants in his arms. "H-heh...? Wh...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara looks up at him through his lashes, clearly frustrated and confused by how suddenly Ouma stopped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "You said to quit teasing, didn't you?" Ouma tilts his head, his usual blank expression upon his face as he leans back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Wh... I-I didn't mean you should stop, th-though..." Flustered, Saihara groans and buries his face in Ouma's chest again. "Kokichi... I <em>need</em> you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma blushes again, sputtering as he struggles to find the words to reply. Saihara giggles and pushes his lover back up until Ouma's sitting again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Well... I guess I don't mind that you stopped... I want you to have fun too, after all~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Before Ouma has a chance to react, Saihara brings a hand down to palm him through his shorts. Ouma <em>gasps </em>and whines, biting his lip in an effort to stifle his moans.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara giggles, before he finally brings his arms up to pull Ouma's shorts and boxers down. Once he slides them both off, he licks his lips and stares at Ouma's now-revealed arousal.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Embarrassed, Ouma averts his gaze, clenching his hands in his fists to resist the urge to cover himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma was well-endowed, to say the least, and Saihara knew that very well at this point. Instead of being proud of his size, however, Ouma was always so embarrassed by it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara giggles as he lets a finger trace a line down Ouma's cock, and it twitches in response to his touch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Mmm... you're so big, Koki... I <em>can't wait</em> to feel you inside me... hehehe~" Saihara whispers, watching as Ouma moans under him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara moves down, then licks a stripe onto the underside of Ouma's erection. Ouma can't muffle his groan, but he certainly tries to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara lets out a gentle laugh, before pressing a kiss to the head of the length. He presses a few more teasing kisses against it, while Ouma whines above him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara sits up after a moment more of teasing, and finally takes the head of Ouma's cock into his mouth. Ouma gasps and throws his head back as his cock is eased into the heat of Saihara's mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   ...Ouma's impressed by how much of him Saihara can take. He groans when he feels himself hit the back of Saihara's throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara breathes through his nose carefully, letting himself get comfortable with the feeling. It's not the first time Saihara's given Ouma head, but it <em>is</em> the first time he's managed to deep-throat him...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouma groans, bringing a hand down to tangle his fingers into the blue locks of Saihara's hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma chokes back a <em>cry </em>when Saihara starts to move.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He bobs his head against Ouma's cock, taking him in fully each time and slowly increasing his pace. Saihara lets out his own little noises too, occasionally gagging quietly when Ouma hits the back of his throat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It doesn't take long for Ouma to become a moaning <em>mess.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "S-Shit Shuichi, y-you're doing so good- <em>Hhnn</em>-" Ouma groans out, tightening his grip on Saihara's hair. The bluenette moans quietly at the feeling, speeding up his pace subconsciously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma clenches his eyes shut and moans as Saihara speeds up even more, his cock <em>achingly </em>close to orgasm, he whines as Saihara starts to roll his tounge around his length inside his mouth, while still bobbing his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  "F-Fuck - Shuichi, if y-you don't stop I-I'm not gonna last much <em>l-longer</em> - <em>fuck</em><em>-!</em><em>" </em>Saihara simply hums around him in response, and Ouma <em>swears </em>his cock is <em>throbbing </em>at this point.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After a while, though, Saihara gets the feeling that Ouma really <em>wouldn't</em> last much longer if he kept going. So, he slows to a stop and carefully pulls his mouth off Ouma's cock with an audible <em>pop.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma finally releases his grip on Saihara's hair, gasping in efforts to catch his breath as he falls back onto the couch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "S-Shit Shuichi, h-how did you get so <em>good</em> at that...? <em>F-Fuck</em><em>..." </em>Ouma pants, resting his arm over his eyes to shield his flushed face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara simply giggles leaning down to press a kiss to Ouma's lip. "A boy's got his secrets, Kichi... hehe~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  Ouma laughs breathlessly, uncovering his eyes to shyly smile up at his boyfriend. Saihara smiles back and presses another kiss against his cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara starts to litter kisses all over Ouma's face, as Ouma laughs and wraps his arms around his waist. The purplenette pulls the other boy against his chest, hugging him as he's showered with soft kisses.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After a few minutes of soft kisses and quiet laughs, Saihara leans back to smile down at Ouma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Ready for the <em>fun</em> part, my beloved~?" Saihara asks in a low voice as he traces Ouma's collarbone with his fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma shivers below him, and nods perhaps <em>too</em> eagerly. Saihara giggles, before leaning back to grab the lube bottle off of the coffee table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara squirts a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, then takes Ouma's cock into his hand and slowly lubes him up. Ouma bites his lip to muffle a moan,  while Saihara giggles when he notices.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara continues to stroke Ouma's member - making sure to coat it well in lube - as he leans down to kiss Ouma. Nerves seem to have taken ahold of the purplenette again, as he nervously presses back into the kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Sitting himself down on Ouma's thighs, Saihara slips his tounge into the other boy's mouth, all the while still pumping his cock in his hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   It's not necessary to keep pumping him, since he's already lubed up plenty, but Saihara finds himself too caught up in the moment to care. Ouma groans into his mouth as Saihara <em>squeezes </em>his cock in his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Finally, Saihara pulls away with a quiet gasp. He slows his hand's jerks down to a halt, then looks down at Ouma.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Are you ready, darling?" Saihara asks quietly, wanting full confirmation before he continues.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma nods. "Of course... as long as you're ready too, my love."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara smiles softly down at his boyfriend, before nodding happily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Finally, Saihara lifts himself up and above Ouma's cock. He carefully takes the length in his hand and aligns it with his entrance.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's heart is pounding in his chest, he can't keep his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Saihara lets himself start to sink down onto Ouma's cock, and Ouma lets out a choked moan in reaction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   The boy above him <em>gasps </em>as he lowers himself further onto him, his brows furrowed as if he was concentrating. It was the same look he had when he was hyperfocused on a Dangan ronpa episode, and Ouma thought it was the cutest expression he'd ever seen from the boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Soon, Saihara's hips finally meet Ouma's as he's filled completely. Saihara grasps Ouma's shoulders as he pants, his fingers digging into his shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma feels out of breath too - the feeling of the heat surrounding his length brings him into a pleasurable haze he can't seem to snap out of.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>  He leans down to press kisses against Saihara's neck, letting his arms hold the bluenette's hips to support his weight as he takes in the feeling of being so <em>filled.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "H...How are you feeling, angel? A-Are you doing okay...?" Ouma kisses his jaw, whispering in worry. "...Does it hurt?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara lets out a breathless laugh, adjusting his arms to wrap them around Ouma's neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I-It's good.. <em>haahh - </em>I-It's really good, Y-You're just so <em>big..." </em>Saihara giggles quietly as Ouma groans and buries his face in Saihara's neck. "I-It doesn't hurt, though... I just feel so <em>filled.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma eyes widen, his cock <em>aching</em> as he listens to Saihara's words.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Y-You feel so good inside me... Just like I thought, h-hehehe~"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma wants to respond, but his voice fails him and simply cracks awkwardly - much to his embarrassment. Saihara just giggles, leaning back to smile at his boyfriend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I-I'm gonna move now, okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma nods, his face more flushed than <em>ever.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After getting Ouma's confirmation, Saihara lifts his hips slowly, before dropping down again. Ouma <em>gasps, </em>his nails digging into Saihara's waist involuntarily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   As Saihara starts to ride Ouma into the couch, he lets out <em>whines </em>and <em>groans </em>of pleasure, almost so much pleasure it's <em>overwhelming.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma's a moaning mess yet again, though so is Saihara, this time. Everytime Saihara's hips meet his, he lets out a <em>cry </em>of pleasure, and the sound just makes the feeling even <em>better.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Saihara's so <em>tight, </em>and <em>warm - </em>he feels amazing around him, just as he described Ouma to feel so good <em>inside</em> of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>F-Fuck</em>, Shuichi - Y-You're so fucking <em>good</em> - <em>hhhnn-" </em>Pleasured mubbles spill out of Ouma's mouth without thinking, it's so good - it's so good he can't <em>think</em> <em>straight</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Hhaah-! </em>Y-You're - hhnn - You're so good too! S-So <em>good</em> - <em>haahh~" </em>Saihara's just as much of a mess as he is, for once.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Pleasure induced tears at the corners of Saihara's eyes, a bit of drool trailing down his chin, a deep blush covering his cheeks. The sight is so, so <em>dirty, </em>and Ouma can't think of anything sexier than Saihara falling apart on top of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara rides him harder and faster as cries fall from his lips, <em>desperation</em> taking over as he chases his orgasm. Ouma <em>growls, </em>leaning down to leave hickies and love-bites onto the side of his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Gasping, Saihara speeds up even more, Ouma's cock hitting his prostate at every movement of his hips with <em>ease.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma feels his own hips start to chase after Saihara's, meeting his thrusts with his own as he nears his orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Suddenly, though, Saihara cries out particularly loudly, and quietly begs Ouma. "<em>Hhaah</em>, K-Kokichi - Kokichi, <em>Kokichi</em>, please, please, please! I-I - <em>Haaah~</em> I need <em>more</em>-! <em>P-Please!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"M-More? Wh-What... <em>hhnn</em> - Wh-What do you what me to do to y-you, sweetheart?"  Ouma's asks quietly, leaning up to press kisses onto Saihara's cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "<em>Hhaah~!</em> P-Please, fuck me! Please, please, <em>please</em> <em>sir</em>, I-I <em>need</em> it! <em>Hhnn-!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>  <em>'Sir'...?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma'd never consider himself to be the type of person to have a <em>sir </em>kink of all things, but at the moment Saihara called him <em>sir, </em>something in him just seemed to <em>snap.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma quickly stilled Saihara's hips from his thrusting, and pushes him down onto the couch. Ouma skillfully changes their positions to where he hovers above the other without pulling out of Saihara.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Before Saihara even has a chance to react to the sudden change of positions, Ouma quickly starts <em>thrusting </em>into him again at full speed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara <em>cries </em>out in <em>ecstasy, </em>his arms flailing up and under Ouma's shirt to grasp at his back. His nails dig into Ouma, and Ouma hisses as he feels the sting of <em>scratches </em>being left on his upper back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Y-Yes, <em>Yes-!</em> <em>Haahh~</em> F-Faster, <em>please</em> <em>Sir~!"</em> Saihara cries out, his head falling back as he's <em>pounded</em> into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma brings his hand down to start pumping Saihara's cock, easily obliging to Saihara's pleads of a faster pace. The boy under him <em>whines </em>as he's fucked into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "C-Close... <em>Hhahh...! </em>I-I'm so <em>close! </em>Please, K-Kichi, <em>Sir-!</em> So close, <em>Hhngg~!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even without Saihara's confirmation, Ouma would have been able to guess how close he was by how he <em>tightened</em> around Ouma every time his prostate is <em>pounded</em> into.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Y-You gonna come, baby? A-Are you close?" Ouma asks, voice low but shaky as he approaches his own orgasm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "<em>Y-Yes-!! </em>G-Gonna come, gonna come! P-Please <em>Sir~!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma presses a kiss to Saihara's head, leaning down to whisper into his lover's ear. "C-Come for me, angel."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma <em>nails</em> into prostate one last time, and that's enough to <em>finally </em>push Saihara over the edge. He buries his face in Ouma's chest and cums in long spurts, crying out one last time.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   As Saihara comes, Ouma feels him tighten around him again, and that's enough to push him to his own orgasm as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He cums inside Saihara, groaning as he bites down onto Saihara's neck. The boy under him gasps at the feeling. Ouma rides out their orgasms for a few moments, before finally collapsing onto Saihara</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   They both pant as they come down from the pleasurable high they'd just experienced together. Ouma buries his face in Saihara's neck and gasps for breath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara wraps his arms around Ouma's shoulders, trying his best to steady his breathing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Th-That was amazing... You did <em>wonderfully</em>, Kokichi." Saihara giggles breathlessly as he praises his lover, Ouma just mumbles something and presses his face further into Saihara's shoulder. "Hmm? W-What was that, love?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "...I said you did wonderful too, Shuichi... That was incredible." Ouma mutters just barely loud enough to hear, snd Saihara giggles again as he starts to softly pet Ouma's purple locks of hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Thank you, Kichi... I hope you had as much fun as I did."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "God, yeah. I'm not exaggerating when I say that was <em>incredible, </em>Shumai..." Ouma sighs contentedly. "I love you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara smiles softly, before gently cupping Ouma's cheeks to get him to look at him. "I love you too, Ouma Kokichi. I love you more than anything."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   He presses a gentle kiss to Ouma's awaiting lips, smiling as he pulls away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma smiles back, then sits himself up slowly. "By the way... You called me 'Sir' during that, what was that about?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Saihara's face <em>instantly</em> flushes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "A-Ah! I-I did, d-didn't I? O-Oops... S-Sorry about that, Hehehe..." Saihara averts his gaze bashfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma laughs quietly. "It's okay, I - Uh... I didn't mind... l-like at all, I d-didn't mind at all. U-Um-" Ouma pauses, then takes a careful breath. "I'm... trying to say that I liked it, uh, a lot."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Oh?" Saihara asks, now grinning playfully as he looks back at Ouma. "You mean you <em>like it </em>when I call you that, <em>Sir?"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ouma <em>flushes, </em>whining as he buries his face in his hands. Saihara simply giggles as he usually does after teasing his lover.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Hehehe, I'm only teasing, darling~" Saihara sits himself up, then wraps his arms around Ouma's neck to draw him into a hug. "...I <em>really like</em> calling you 'Sir', if that makes you feel any less embarrassed."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma shivers, nodding slowly in his lovers embrace. He wraps his arms around Saihara's waist, though suddenly remembers that he's still inside him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   As much as he'd love to melt in Saihara's embrace, he hesitantly finds it in himself to pull away from the hug.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I-I should probably, uh, pull out of you now..." Ouma suggests quietly, blushing at the wording of what he'd said.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "Awww, but I like having you inside me..." Saihara pouts playfully as Ouma flusters. The bluenette giggles. "But, alright, I guess you can pull out now..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   After recovering from his embarrassment, Ouma slowly pulls out of Saihara. A bit of cum drips out of his ass, and a deep blush stings at Ouma's cheeks. He finds himself unable to look away from the sight below him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "A-Ah, we should p-probably... take a shower... I-I need to help you... clean.... up....."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   Ouma gulps as he finally manages to pull his gaze away from his lover's ass <em>dripping</em> cum. Saihara smiles up at him. He's giving him <em>that </em>look...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>   "I can think of another way you can clean me out, <em>sir~"</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual, this was very cheesy, sorry about that amsldjdjs<br/>Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed! :D &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>